


Flirting is Hard

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Latte Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: In the midst of disaster, Matt finds a savior.





	

 Things were not looking up for Matt. Granted, things hadn't been peachy for one year, six months, and two days, but who was counting? Certainly not him. At least, he wasn't counting the hours. Mostly because he hadn't a clue the exact time that had passed between getting pulled onto the Galra ship and him waking up in the prison cells.

But lately, things had gotten _worse_. Matt had figured that a sad life in a Galra mining camp was better than a life in the arena, but that was apparently not so. The guards had been dismayed to see an increased military presence, since it meant that they had to actually _enforce_ the rules that they had been blissfully (in both their and Matt's opinion) lax in. The increased military presence left Matt cowering in one of the caves with the other prisoners, the guards replaced with tough infantrymen that were more than happy to shoot dead anyone that tried to speak back. Matt had witnessed it firsthand.

Then the world shook. Dust and dirt rained down on them, and Matt worried that they would die. Worse still, he worried that he would die a lone human, far too lost from home. He had dreamed of someday returning back to Earth, of hugging his Mom and sister tight. His waking dreams were of the fun of seeing his own headstone, of imagining what it would look like years from now.

_Here lies Matthew Arthur Holt, a man who died twice before it stayed._

Except, given how much the ground was shaking, and from how much more dirt and how much less dust was falling from the ceiling, his headstone wouldn't say that at all. His grave would always be empty.

Matt was in the midst of making his peace with death (again, for what was probably the fifth time since the Kerberos abduction, this was getting exhausting) when there was shouting from the mouth of the cave. The rumbling had stopped, and Matt didn't dare glance up at the guards until he heard blaster fire. The guards collapsed, and somebody was there, standing tall and sharp. They were dressed all in white, the light behind them illuminating the blue on their suit. Matt found himself enraptured, wondering who this savior was.

“Start moving if you want to not die!”

...well, it wasn't the most memorable of meetings, but Matt could appreciate the bluntness when they were pressed for time. He could save the standard declaration of love for later, when his big hero wasn't busy doing the saving. And he was going to do the declaration of love, because his hero turned away to blast at the Galra sentries, giving Matt a very nice view of Hero's silhouette – and also the very toned calves that his suit was tightly hugging, among other tightly hugged places.

Matt joined the bustling out of the cave, ducking down to grab at the blaster from one of the fallen guards, and raised it to fire. Hero reached out, grabbing the blaster by the barrel and lowering it. “Hey, that's backwards. What are you– Matt?”

Matt stared at the very human face looking at him, and he blinked. So his savior was human, that was something.

He was also very, very attractive.

“So those pants,” Matt felt himself saying, his mind too twisted in confusion to stop his mouth from running on. “Are they from space?”

“What?” His savior frowned, glancing at Matt's head worriedly. “Did you hit your head or something?”

“I'm just asking if it hurt,” Matt continued, “You know, when you fell from heaven.”

“Are you–” his savior stared at him, mouth open in what Matt hoped was shock. “Are you _flirting_ with me?”

“Is your ass out of this world?” Matt asked in reply. His mind started to reboot, and he began to realize just what exactly he was saying, and wanted nothing more than to return to the cave and let it bury him deep beneath the mountain. “Because it is so rocking that it could kill the dinosaurs.”

Hero laughed. “Oh, I am _so_ keeping you. Pidge can timeshare.” Hero gestured at the huge blue mechanical lion – which, thank you childhood obsession with large cats of the savannah, _so helpful_ in space survival – and grinned at Matt. “Would you like to leave this world?”

“Gladly,” Matt replied, walking alongside Hero. “So can you just... forget about the flirting thing?”

“Well, I _could_ ,” Hero said, giving Matt a considering once-over. “But only if you answer my question honestly.”

“Your question?” Matt both dreaded and anticipated what it was.

“What is that shirt made of?”

Matt blinked, looking down at the ragged black prison shirt he'd been wearing. He looked back up at Hero, who was grinning expectantly. Matt grinned right back.

“It's made of boyfriend material.” Matt glanced around them at the battlefield. “I'm grateful. Thanks for saving me.”

Hero's grin widened. His blaster was gone, a handle-like thing left in its place, and it vanished into what Matt guessed was some kind of magic holster at Hero's hip. Hero slung an arm over Matt's shoulder, laughing. “Hi, Grateful. I'm Lance.”


End file.
